Grizzly Tales the Reimagined Animated series
Grizzly tales the Reimagined Animated Series is 2.5d and 3d reboot version of classical Grizzly tales planned released in 2020 based from the books of Jamie Rix. It is scramble and mix of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids, Fearsome tales for Fiendish kids, Ghastly tales for Ghostly kids, More Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids and Cautionary Lovers of Squeam. Every season as 36 episodes each. It was been licensed by Honeycomb Productions, Elephant productions and Tigeraspect Produtions. Setting Squeam Screen and Hot hell darkness will be replaced by an old library in Juvenile Detention Building called "Juvenile Dead Heart Academy." The building is so big that fits 500 naughty children to sent to jail. There are many rooms, a big creepy messy cafeteria and dangerous parks. NO children will escape this jail FOREVER! Narrators The main narrator relies as a very young lady who was a creepy librarian and a bookkeeper. She has black hair, black dress and red buggy eyes. She was nice but too angry when she tell some notices to naughty children to break the rules. Another narrator was Uncle Grizzly, her fiancee who jobs as a dirty fashioned principal in school. His pet, Spindleshanks always injured the show. Grizzly also does paper jobs and making movies. His half-brother, Night Night Potter was a formal dress janitor who taking children to jail by all himself! He also a guard in the school. There is also a ghost guidance councilor named Miss Hell. She guided the children that you must never do this. Due to her personality and looks, she is the least number of narrating her episodes. Dr. Ill was another narrator of the series. He was an insane doctor who fix the good children. He nevermind the children's other amputated parts. He is the second to have less narrated episodes. Design and Graphics All the animals and humans are 2.5D and the lines are slightly thick black, the bad kids having different designs according to their bad personality like their hair and clothing; they give them a colorful style to their clothes. There are less fat and black people than average kids, some of them rebooted but remains the same. 3ds are only seen on scary monsters, some of the seen on computers and magic scenes. The bad kids having different families and home. The books that open by the librarian are very unique. In the first page shows children's mugshots, the second page shows the victims and the crime scene and the next page has many design titles according to the story. In every story, there is a pop up page that show about the setting of the story. List of Episodes Pilot Episode Life of Purnellopy Underblanket - a 22 minute pilot episode based off Death Rattle and Spelling bee. Episodes Season 1 # Dirty Bertie # The Princess's Clothes # Lazy Bones # Fast Food # Sock Shock # Simon Sulk # Fat Boy With a Trumpet # Grandmother's Footsteps # Nurse Nora # Sweets # The Cat Burglar # Tag # It's Only a Game, Sport! # Death By Chocolate # The Litter Bug # Sick To Death # Beddy Time Boom # The Apostrophic Expositor # Tinklebell # The Gas Man Cometh # The New Dentist # Nobby's Nightmare # The Piranha Sisters # Hammy the Hamster # The Stick Men # The Matchstick Girl # Monty's Python # Jamie's School Dinners # Spit # The Well # Dr. Moribundus # A Tangled Web # Little Fingers # Bessy O'Messy # Video Game Girl # Tom Time Season 2 Movies Grizzly Tales the Movie: 12 days of Grizzly Christmas (The crystal eye and The Ghost of Christmas Turkeys Past are mentioned.) Grizzly Tales the Movie: Halloween Tales for Horrible Kids Category:Gayle99's ideas Category:Grizzly tales Category:Nickelodeon Category:Boomerang Category:Television Series Category:Reboot Category:Classic Animations